Etta's Destiny
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Etta's touched the machine by accident as a child in her father's lab, however it has touched her as well. Visions and legends lead her to discover the true origin of The Machine that Almost Destroyed Two Worlds (or did it already?).
1. Gift of Touch

Etta's Destiny

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly 3, 4 and 5

Disclaimer: I only will own the character Charlie later in the story and possibly the whole story line involving the machine but not the machine itself.

* * *

Etta Bishop sat in her mother's office, the four year old waited as Olivia completed paperwork. Swinging her legs as she played on her iPad, a gift from her father on her birthday.

"Almost done baby girl, why don't you go see if Daddy is done."

"But I can't walk around by myself." Etta stared at her mother, bewildered obviously since her mother suggested something that was completely against the rules. Her parents had made it clear early on that she was not allowed to walk around Fringe Division without one of them.

Olivia smiled and pulled off her glasses, "just this once go ahead."

"Okay."

* * *

Placing her iPad away, she left for the lab as if knowing the way by heart. Etta's memory was picture perfect, just like her mother. She knew every direction in the building after only having been down them once so she was able to take the elevator down two floors, walk four corridors and arrive at Lab 16 without a single turn around.

"Daddy?" Etta walked around the lab looking for her father, she noticed a piece of metal with designs on it.

Peter walked out of the office in time to see Etta touch the piece of the machine that had been dismantled years earlier. Drawing the design, Etta smiled and moved away not seeing as the design began to light up in a way that it had never done so before, whole or incomplete.

"Etta," she smiled and looked up, running to him. "Where is Mama?"

"Working, she said I could come get you by myself."

He nodded and walked over to the device, it had shut off again. "Etta come here for a moment Sweetheart." She walked over to him, "what did you think about when you touched this piece of machine?"

"That it's pretty like the star nurseries Grandpa used to show me before he went away." Etta traced the design again and it lit up, "is it supposed to do that?"

Peter chuckled, "yeah it is, you made it work. Etta, when you touch it I want you to think of it like a light switch and think of turning it off."

"But it's pretty," sighing she nodded and looked at the device. It turned off then back on. "I turned it back on to make it pretty, I like it Daddy. Can I have it?"

"No Sweetheart because it's part of Daddy's work. Turn it off again so no one tries to take it." Etta turned it off and then looked up at her father. "Come on, let's go see Mama."

* * *

That evening, after Etta was asleep Peter looked at his wife. "Etta turned on a single portion of the device today."

"What device?" Olivia looked at him from where she stood packing Etta's lunch for the next day.

"The one that changed timelines," Peter stopped doing the dishes and moved to her. "I'd never seen it do that before, even when I was in it or had piece of it. The circular designs that just sat there lit up and glowed every time she touched it. I asked her to think about turning it off like a light switch and it worked."

Olivia looked at him, "what do you think it means?"

"I don't know, maybe her origins and its connection to the universe are just in sync. Just as well, I'll put it back in storage before I let her near the lab again." He smiled and moved back to the sink, "I don't want Etta responsible for changing any timelines, even by accident."

Putting the lunchbox in the fridge, Olivia leaned against the counter. "Has Etta ever mentioned anything about the Other Side to you?"

"No and I can't imagine why she would since we haven't told her anything. Walter was always instructed not to mention it and he never did." Drying his hands, Peter leaned against the opposite counter. "We agreed we would tell her when she was eighteen about her origins…my origins. Why?"

"She told me after bath time that she looked out the window today and saw a big balloon in the sky. I asked her what color and she handed me a drawing of what she saw…it was the airships from the other side. I'm worried she's developed some type of ability, one that Walter guaranteed us she would never develop."

He sighed, "we always knew that was a risk and if you remember, Walter said it was a high probability she wouldn't develop any abilities. He said that the Cortexiphan was heavily in your system during the early weeks of pregnancy which made it tricky in guessing how much exposure Etta got."

"I just don't want her feeling like I did." Olivia shook her head, "unsure of herself and being an outcast. I defiantly don't want her seeing herself as a freak…" Sighing, the agent looked at her husband. "This is one time I wish Walter was here…he knew so much about the trials even if he was reluctant to say anything and always knew how to help me."

Peter walked over and placed his hands on her arms, "first thing we should do is let Nina's lovely medical staff just examine her. If she is showing an ability than we should just help her control it. Who better to do that than the one person who has mastered them all?"

Olivia smiled and shook her head; "you always make sense of things when I get worried. How did I get so lucky?"

"Thank Walter for that one, I mean he did kidnap me." Pulling her closer, Peter nuzzled her cheek. "I say we should get started on that second Bishop we have been talking about creating."

"I'd say that's a very good idea." She leaned in and kissed him, smirking as she pulled back.

* * *

A scream that was no doubt Etta's made them pull apart and run up the stairs. They found Etta sitting up in bed shivering.

"Etta," Olivia moved over to her. "Sweetheart what happened?"

Etta shook her head, hair and tears sticking to her face. "All gone, they are all gone."

"Who is all gone?"

"People before." She looked at Peter, "can I stay with you tonight?"

Peter nodded, "of course." He smiled as Olivia picked her up, holding her tight.

* * *

A/N: Hope to have more up soon...tell me what you think so far. I thought about this after another series marathon and was like...what happened to the machine and what happened if Etta had touched it.


	2. Facing Possible Nightmares

Etta's Destiny

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly 3, 4 and 5

Disclaimer: I only will own the character Charlie later in the story and possibly the whole story line involving the machine but not the machine itself.

* * *

Two days later, Etta sat with Olivia and Nina in a playroom at Massive Dynamic. Etta was answering questions without stop.

"Okay Etta, do you ever see glitter around Mommy or Daddy?"

Etta shook her head, "no, why would they have glitter around them Grandma?"

Nina looked at Olivia and smiled, the agent bent over and whispered in her daughter's ear. Etta giggled and nodded at her reply as Nina wrote down information on the tablet in front of her.

"I think we are done here, how about after I talk to Mommy all three of us girls go get ice cream?"

"Yeah, please can we Mama?"

Olivia shrugged, "why not."

* * *

Outside the room, as Etta played, Nina looked at both Peter and Olivia. "Most of the abilities we have seen are not what Etta has. I think from what we are seeing she has developed Olivia's ability to see the other universe but without the molecular phase. Basically she sees the bigger pictures, through the universal barriers instead of it's wavering."

Peter nodded, "that's good right…it can be controlled? Olivia mastered it so Etta could too, right?"

"Perhaps but that's not what I'm worried about." Nina held out a tablet, "Etta's drawings are showing some very accurate correlations with the evidence we have been able to gather on the demise of Hy-Brasil that occurred in 2300 BC. Ruins were found in the cliffs on the coast of Ireland about ten years ago and we've been quietly excavating because there is evidence of higher technical advances in the ruins. I believe that the device may have come from them long ago before we discovered it and you sent it into the past by your account Peter. She may have the ability to see into the past of objects she touches."

Olivia sighed, "what does that mean?"

"Tactile temporal sight," Peter shook his head. "She could be bombarded with these images for the rest of her life."

"You see my worry, anything she touches could eventually be a potential nightmare for her and I mean that literally."

"How do we stop it," Olivia stared at her surrogate mother. "Can we give her a blocker or something to stop the Cortexiphan flow?"

Nina smiled, "Olivia you know that isn't how it works. The best thing we can do it monitor her and also work with her, you should start some type of training as you have more experience with this than anyone else."

* * *

Olivia raised her hands, "why now…why is she developing this now?"

"Three to four is the ideal age for activation. Without immediate exposure like in the trials and given it's most likely genetic…now is the time it's chosen to manifest. I would like to say, given I know you two are considering a second child, that it is only a point percentage that that child would develop any abilities because you have not been exposed to Cortexiphan for almost five years."

"I can't even think about another child right now when my daughter could possibly face nightmares for the rest of her life because of me." Olivia left them and went into the playroom with Etta.

Peter sighed, "what do we do…it's going to take time before Olivia can face this so what are our options?"

"Training at this point is the best thing but Olivia has to come clean about her own abilities to help Etta. I know she's wanted to put that behind her…Etta is her focus. I also suggest encouraging her to draw what she sees when she touches objects as an outlet."

Time seemed to pass slower as they waited for the other shoe to drop, waited for nightmares to come as Etta touched objects every day however none came. A year of holding their breath and nothing seemed to emerge so both relaxed as she slept through the night and started kindergarten at private school paid for by Nina.

* * *

A/N: Just so into, had to post the second chapter the next day. What do you think so far...will Etta develop nightmares or was it just that device. How do you think she will discover the truth behind the machine if she stops having these visions?


	3. Map to Destiny

Etta's Destiny

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly 3, 4 and 5

Disclaimer: I only will own the character Charlie later in the story and possibly the whole story line involving the machine but not the machine itself.

* * *

Summer rolled around finally and Etta begged to spend it with her grandmother in Ireland as Nina was going to Ireland for work. The woman did state she would make it a vacation and do her work from the hotel so that Etta could enjoy herself. Peter finally convinced Olivia that with their second child on the way, another happy accident, that they could use some time alone and it was only for two weeks so Etta would be joining Nina in Ireland.

Nina took Etta down to the beach on their second day and pointed across the bay to another island in the distance. They were staying on Inis Maan, an island not far from Galway, Ireland.

"There is where we are working Etta, to find an old civilization that could help us understand where we came from."

Etta looked at her, "Hy-Brasil…is there." She pointed towards the island

"What do you know of Hy-Brasil?"

"That all the people are gone, I dreamed about them when I was four."

Nina nodded, "would you like to see the city in the caves that we found?"

"Can I see it?" She smiled, "please?"

* * *

They took a helicopter and landed at the cliffs, they would have to take a car down to the beach. "Thank you Henry, I'll call when we need to be picked up."

"Thank you." Etta waved to the pilot and headed to the parked car.

Nina saw the overseer waiting by the car and nodded, "hello Mitchell, how is it going?"

"Slow, tide is hard to work with sometimes. Lucky for us, whoever designed it made it easy to get to without having to wade in water."

"This is my granddaughter, Etta…she wanted to see the ruins."

"Welcome Miss Etta, shall we go see what we have found?"

Etta nodded, "yes please."

They drove down to the beach and onto the platform that kept the vehicles from the tide before walking across a bridge to a hidden cavern.

"It's dark." Etta commented as they made their way down a tunnel, "is there light at the dig?"

"Of course, we can't see in the dark." Mitchell chuckled as they arrived at a doorway and entered. Etta gasped at the sight before her, it was like a fairy tale.

"It's huge!" Etta ran down the pathway to the viewing area that oversaw the dig and pointed. "Can I go down there?"

Mitchell smiled, "maybe later because they are all working right now. How about we go check out some artifacts."

* * *

They sat down at a table and Etta looked and touched jars and pots. She held little metal pieces but stopped at the sight of one at the end of the table. It had the pretty circles like the one her father had had in his lab.

Getting up, she moved to the end of the table. "Now that is a map, well we think it's a map because it has the city on it but we don't know how it works because we can't turn it on." Mitchell bent down beside Etta, "see the people who lived here were like us instead of people from the Stone Age…they had technology and devices that are even more advanced than ours."

"Can I hold it?"

Mitchell looked at Nina and the woman nodded, moving over as he placed it in Etta's hands. She put it down on the table and ran her fingers along the circles. It began to light up, the same blue light that Peter had described to Nina. A hologram of a city eventually showed.

"How did you do that?" Mitchell took it and it powered down, "wait…what happened?"

"It doesn't like you," Etta sat back. "I can turn it back on."

* * *

He laid it down and Etta ran her fingers around the circles, Nina smiled. "Thank you Etta, perhaps you could help us with the dig. What do you say?"

"Please!" Her smile was big and she held the map to her, the hologram shut down.

Mitchell looked at Nina, "ma'am it's not safe to have a child on site."

"We could leave Mitchell…you wouldn't have a map to excavate." Nina looked at Etta and smiled, "this is Etta's city to discover not yours…I think this is proof enough."

Etta smiled, "my city?"

"Yes, for two years you have had Hy-Brasil set in your heart to find and here it is."

"Grandma, Hy-Brasil isn't here…this is just a city." She stood up and walked away, her map in hand.

Mitchell stared, "how the hell does she just walk in here and do that."

"Etta's always had a connection to Hy-Brasilian technology, how we don't know but when she wanted to see the city I thought she could help us. Now, to be very clear Mitchell, you and your people are to stay clear of my granddaughter unless I am with her. If one scratch appears on her or any of her belongings go missing, including that map…you will know what happens when you cross me."

* * *

A/N: So I have exams soon so I won't be able to write chapter 4 to post for at least 4 days. As soon as I get it written, I will post it. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for this fic, I might be able to slide them in if it doesn't divert from my personal story line.


End file.
